AntiSocial
by jenamy
Summary: AS/S. Complete for now...better term would be on-hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own _nothing._ JKR is the master mind behind the Potter series; I could only be so lucky to have a tenth of her talent.

* * *

I felt that all too familiar hand gently squeeze my shoulder. He always did that in public; something about _upholding_ the family name. I think he does it out of the fear instilled upon him after the war. His family name, the one given to me, is tainted. It's been four years since I first stood on this platform, staring across its threshold and taking in the gleaming, scarlet train. The crowd, families saying goodbye, friends greeting each other after summer holiday; I'm only waiting for _one_ person.

"Scorpius?"

"Yes father?"

"Don't forget to write, you know how your mother frets over you."

I gave a stiff nod as I felt eyes on us; it was only he and I this year. My thoughts drifting once again; four years I've dealt with what it mean to uphold the family name. I hold my head high though, not out of fear for what would happen should I ever dip my head, but out of pride. I am Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, pureblooded son of Draco and Astoria Malfoy and I am about to enter my fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; another year alone. He removes his hand as he gives me a curt nod before apparating with a small pop.

I glance at the clock, two minutes to eleven. I gather my wits and head towards an entrance. I feel the eyes on me; I stand out—more than those Potter and Weasley children. I also stand out for the same reason they do—our names. In my year and house, there's Albus Severus Potter; named after the only man my father and grandfather deemed worthy to trust and one of the vilest men to ever live. Which is which, I'm not sure. Then there's little Rose Weasley, the living brain of Hogwarts. She has a younger brother in Gryffindor. Potter's got a few siblings here as well. How a boy like him made it into Slytherin has boggled my mind for the past five years.

Father tells me it's because that Mr. Potter was almost sorted; I've read that fact was due to him having that connection to Lord Voldemort. I finally find an empty compartment and gather myself before sitting down for the long train ride to school. I caught the small smile that made its way towards me; it was directed at me because it's a smile that is only ever given to me—or in my direction. Young Lily Luna, she is the only person in the entirety of Hogwarts to befriend me. Her brothers, cousins, what-have-you, they tear her to bits for it too. I get the actual punches and kicks. My thoughts are harshly interrupted with the sliding of the compartment door. The occupants in its entry way are the last people I would ever want to share a compartment with.

"Malfoy."

I raise an eyebrow, I'm not going to speak to them, I have no desire to do such a thing. Then I hear it, _her_ voice.

"Scorp! All the others a full, can they sit here?"

She plants her belongings on the racks and places herself next to me, grinning at me, awaiting my response. I only nod once, quick, and curt. I hear the shuffling of the others placing their belongings on the racks before they sit.

"How was summer?"

I glanced around at the others quickly before responding. I'm not even sure they knew she and I were friends; gathering from the looks on their faces, I was right.

"Lily why are you acting like you're best friends with Malfoy?"

Lily's eyes narrowed at her eldest brother, then quickly adding Albus into her cold glare.

"Yeah, dad and Uncle Ron would sco—"

"I'll have you know big brothers, that daddy finds it exceptional that I'm friends with Scorpius. Excuse me, Hugo, Rose; Uncle Ron can shove each of your broomsticks up his arse. Scorpius is an extremely amazing person, if you took the time and got past his bloody name, just as **everyone** has done for us, you'll learn that he's not his father."

My cheeks flushed—embarrassment—as the compartment filled with tension and awkwardness. I've asked father countless times to transfer me to Durmstrang, I'd gladly start over if it mean I'd make friends. Don't get me wrong, Lily is a great friend, she's just a girl and younger than I am. I fill a void her elder brothers fail to do. She went through her school-girl-crush on me her first year, but she's all I've got. I lie to my mother, for her own sake rather than my own.

She thinks I'm a crowd pleaser, much how father was during his school days; well at least within his own house. My thoughts once again caused me to lose place in the conversation that had started. I realized, as all eyes were on me, they must've asked me a question.

"Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts."

Albus raised an eyebrow as James snickered. Rose cleared her throat and repeated her question.

"Why do you stay to yourself? Don't you have any friends other than Lily?"

Now I realized why their gazes were so intense; they wanted a heavy response to a deep question. I merely shook my head twice.

"What about Zabini's daughter? Aren't you and she always sitting together in the common room?"

Hugo smirked at his friend and returned his gaze to me, awaiting my reply.

"If you ever stuck around your own housemates, you'd realize she only speaks to me because her father is an old friend of my father's. She despises me, loathes the fact she has to _pretend_ to care about my well-being. I'm alone because everyone else chooses that for me. You're adored because your parents were heroes; I'm loathed because my father and grandfather made mistakes. And her _boyfriend_ is sitting across from me; any more pathetic questions that will get you no further than on my list of contempt?"

Their silence was taken as a no, even if it was the opposite. Lily squeezed my knee and gently broke the tension by asking Rose about Professor Longbottom's family. I pulled my book, Hogwarts, A History, from my bag and resumed from where I last left off. I felt eyes on me, off and on, the remainder of the train ride. I dared not glance up once to find out who was doing so; I knew it wasn't Lily.


	2. Chapter 2

"As you all know, the Forbidden Forest is only open to the sixth and seventh years, only during class hours or detention. I welcome our newest addition, as well as those returning."

Headmistress McGonagall was one tough woman. I'm currently reading her past in dealing with Hogwarts; I'm only so lucky to have never been in trouble enough to be sent to her. My eyes dance along the other house tables; the first years in a small clump where they were seated, the scrambled upper classmen seated with friends. I move up and down my own table; Albus is sitting across from Portia Zabini, Hugo's girlfriend. I'm closest to the first years; there's a gap between them and the rest of us. There's also a gap between myself and the rest of my house, not big, but noticeable. I glance towards the ever obnoxious James Potter and Justin Nott; I can't help but smile as they embarrass yet again another student.

I missed yet another intro to our feast. I have yet to hear her tell us to go at the food that appears in front of us. I smile, a small one of course, at the small gasps of the first years throughout the hall.

"Malfoy."

I mean how hard is it to pay attention to the woman as she tells us, well I'm never sure what she tells us to be honest, I'm too busy thinking about things.

"Malfoy!"

It finally sinks in that someone is trying to get my attention. I feel a hand on my shoulder, soft tap and I jump in my seat. I hear a few snickers but ignore them as I turn to the owner of the hand touching me. I glance up into the green eyes of Albus Potter.

"Yes Potter?"

"Are you alright? Everyone's gone on to their common rooms, Portia noticed your head of hair was missing from our mass of students."

I glanced around, my cheeks flushing once again in embarrassment. I stood quickly, gave a curt nod to Potter and strode off, out of the Great Hall towards the dungeons. I hear quick footsteps behind me; they slow as they get closer, then almost in step with my own. I keep forgetting he's in the same house.

"Do you know what the password is?"

I couldn't miss the mocking tone in his voice. He was always the worst of the two Potter boys towards me. James will hit me, physically torment me, but Albus, Albus verbally and emotionally gets to me. I felt his stare on the side of my head; he was the one watching me on the train. His stare felt familiar, like I'd felt it before—I did, the train.

"Why were you watching me on the train?"

His eyes moved off of me, I'm not sure where to, my own gaze was in front of us.

"What are you talking about Malfoy?"

I smirked to myself.

"On the train, in the compartment, someone was watching the entire ride. Having you just stare me down like that, it felt familiar."

His footsteps stopped, I took a few more, five more in front of him, before I turned to glance back at him. His eyes, emotionless, stared directly into my own. He was hiding something; I was showing him he was being ridiculous.

"The password is _devil's snare_."

That was it; just the password and then he turned and sprinted down the hall. I continued on to the portrait that permitted entrance to the Slytherin commons. I muttered the password and entered. The whispers hadn't stopped in the past four years; I wasn't sure why I was expecting them to stop this year. Except this year, this year they weren't about my name, my father, my family; they were about me—personally. I heard one voice, Portia's stand out in response.

"_Is it true then, that he and a boy from Greece snogged at your father's gathering?_"

Why my personal life, especially of that nature, was now such a hot topic, it was beyond me.

"_The boy wasn't from Greece, he was from Italy._"


	3. Chapter 3

That was it. She wouldn't even deny it; my reputation was only going to worsen at this point. I heard more giggles and whispers and even more eyes on my form as I made my way through the common room to the stairs that lead down to the boys' dormitory. I enter the boys' dorm for my year, only to realize, yet again, I have to clean up my belongings. My clothing is shredded and spread about the only portion of the room that's not spotless.

I use a few spells and everything is back to how it should be. I notice for once, I'm alone in entering the dorms this time. The past four years the rest of my house-year-mates have all been busy unpacking and personalizing their areas. I remove my school robes and lay it across my trunk; my shoes are toed off and pushed under my bed. I toss myself onto my bed and bring the curtains around me to a close.

I _accio_ some parchment and a quill and begin penning a letter home to mother. She's awaiting my annual "welcoming feast" letter. I tell her I've been busy catching up with my _friends_, and that it's great to be back. I tell her not to worry and that I'll write her again soon; three days. Mother's truly oblivious to the world we live in. It's almost as if she's choosing to not change from the person she was during the war. She's moved on, but she likes the assertive woman she's become and refuses to give that up. Father doesn't mind it; in fact she keeps him entertained for hours on end when they get in a debate. I just hate it when they try to involve me.

I hear the door open but continue to roll my letter before tying it with the black ribbon she tied to my hair this morning. Whoever has entered is pacing back and forth, frantic almost. I dare not peek through; I've learned the hard way not to peak interest in what my roommates are doing. The door opens once again.

"Come on Al, it, it can't be that bad?"

I hear a strangled growl.

"We are not having this discussion right now."

Footsteps move to the foot of my bed.

"Is it because you think he hates you?"

I heard a body harshly come in contact with a bed.

"What do you think? You think I could just out with it and all would be bloody fantastic? I don't work that way and I know for Merlin's sake he doesn't work that way either."

"Al, I—"

"_No_."

I heard rushed movement, then quick footsteps and the slamming of our dormitory door. Someone has Potter's knickers in a twist; good for them. I'm looking forward to Herbology tomorrow morning. Professor Longbottom is an astounding teacher. He says I have his gift. I heard defeated footsteps leave the dorm as the door shut gently and once again I was left alone. I sigh and sit up and stretch. Gathering myself once again, putting on my shoes and grabbing my robes, I make my way out of our dorm. Upon entering the common room once again I feel eyes yet again.

I glance at the couch and notice Potter and Zabini sitting close together, talking animatedly to each other. Portia smiles at me and motions for me to approach them. I shake my head and continue out into the hall, then up and out to the grounds. I have four hours till curfew and I want to see the grounds again. That first burst of fresh air to invade my lungs felt so refreshing. I glance around the dusk-lit grounds, the sunset reflecting on the lake and that white tomb that stands out on the grounds.

On a whim I make my way towards the tomb of one of the greatest men to ever live—so says everyone else. My father tells me stories; I have yet to come to my own conclusion of the man. I trace my long, thin fingers along the letters, feeling the wornness of the tomb. I then sit myself on the ground and stare out across the grounds. A few other students are out and walking around, relishing in memories I do believe.

"There you are!"

I glance up at my only positive intruder and offer her a small smile. She places herself next to me on the ground.

"Al said you disappeared."

I just shrugged.

"So really, how was summer holiday?"

I grinned.

"Well the rumor's true."


	4. Chapter 4

My internal clock woke me at 6:32am. I heard the soft breathing and snores of my dorm-mates, letting me know that I was free to use the bathroom freely. I quietly climbed out of bed; I forgot to change out of my uniform last night. I gather my toiletries and a clean school uniform before heading to the bathroom. The door is slightly ajar, I shrug it off to someone went in the middle of the night and didn't close it all the way. I push it open slowly to reveal a person with their back to me leaning against the sink counter. The black, unruly hair, and astonishing, green eyes staring at me in the reflection of the mirror signifies it's Potter; he's standing only in his sleep pants.

His head snaps up at my sudden intake of breath, only to quickly resume its former place of facing the floor. I remove my eyes from his form and make my way towards the showers. I turn on the water, hot, but not scalding, and allow it to run as I undress myself. I haven't cared about undressing in front of others since the first time I showered at Hogwarts. As the steam builds up and floats up and out of the stall I'm using, I feel eyes on my back. I smile to myself, let him look, if he wants. I like attention from any male that will look at me twice; even if it's in disgust, I'm getting a second glimpse thrown my way.

"Malfoy?"

I turn, just slightly, so I can glance over my shoulder at Potter. Regretting doing so instantly; I hope he doesn't want me to _fix_ him. I'm no good at helping others.

"How come you don't want people to know you're friends with my sister?"

I turn my back to him as I step into the stream of water. Loving how it soothes and the pressure takes away the morning ache. I only respond as I pull the curtain shut.

"That's only what others perceive. We have no problems openly showing our friendship."

As I stand still and let the water run over me, I hear no movement on his part. I hear a small sigh and then only the water and occasionally our breathing. I lather the soap into my cloth and proceed to wash my body, then moving on to my hair. This is the first shower I've had in years where I didn't really think on anything. I grab my towel and dry off then wrap it around my waist. He's still there, perched atop the counter this time though. I merely turn my attention to my belongings and gather them up and head towards the cubicles to dress.

"Say something or quit staring, it's rude."

My grey eyes never leaving his green ones; I simply stood there waiting for him to do something. It didn't bother me I was in nothing but a towel either.

"You're the one that reduced my sister to tears her third year…you, you're the friend she was crying to our mum about…the gay one."

I raised an eyebrow; I wanted to know where he was going with his idiotic bumbling.

"Why do you let people…why do you let _me_ treat you like that?"

I wasn't expecting that.

"You give me little room for anything else."

His green eyes filled with guilt and then pity. I did _not_ want pity. I narrowed my eyes at him and turned my back promptly and slammed a cubicle closed. I dried myself off, ignoring his footsteps towards the showers as water ran once more. I gathered myself and quickly exited the bathroom.

"Potter didn't put out for you Malfoy?"

I ignored the taunts; though this was the first where Potter's been mentioned as a willing participant. I toss my toiletries on my bed and grab my school bag before heading out of the dorms and out into the common room. The moment my foot touches the common room rug I feel a hand grab my arm and fling myself around. My eyes meet the cold, harsh, glare of Portia's blue eyes.

"Why can't you for once just be _normal_?"

I rolled my eyes at her antics; this is the fifth time she's tried this conversation with me. I roughly removed my arm and proceeded to leave the common room. This time she chose to follow.

"Don't think you can walk away from me Malfoy!"

The entry closed behind her as she stood glaring at me, arms across her chest and all I could do was just stand there.

"What do you want me to say Zabini? Sorry daddy makes you befriend me, sorry my father made me come to this school? Sorry I'm not what the rest of you assume I am? Sorry I just take what comes my way because I cannot do anything else but? What do you want me to say?"

I hadn't realized I was yelling at her; her wide eyes alerted me to that fact. Her eyes darted to my left, a small hand found its way into my own, interlocking our fingers.

"Portia leave him alone. He's done nothing wrong, he's civil when you pretend to care for show, and he's never retaliated when someone's attacked him."

The small hand squeezing my own was giving me the comfort I knew I needed.

"Lily, don't act like you know everything about Malfoy. You don't know what he's capable of."

Lily let go of my hand and stepped forward, roughly pinning Zabini to the wall.

"_You_ don't know what _I_ am capable of."


	5. Chapter 5

"Scorpius and Albus, could you two stay behind when the bell sounds?"

I nod, I could never tell Professor Longbottom no. I slowly put away my gloves and smock, gathering my bag and heading towards the doorway into the connecting greenhouse. I watch as Professor gently cares for the tools, putting them away in the cupboards on the far wall. I notice that unruly mop of black hair making its way towards me. He nods at Rose, who gives him a small wave before leaving. He stands next to me; I can only think of how contrast we are.

My tall, thin frame, his tall toned frame, my pale complexion, his tanned one, my pointed features, his soft, my grey eyes, his green; the list could go on. I feel his eyes on me once again; he's never even glanced at me this many times in the past four years. I bring myself to meet his gaze. My wall is up, one I let no one, not even Lily break down. Then I remember what he said to me this morning in the bathroom; I made her cry. She told me why she cried for me; she has muggle friends of the same nature, they get beat up. She didn't want that to happen to me.

He has his own wall, but his has small cracks. There's a hole in one spot—love. He's fated to love like his father—unconditionally. I realize I'm no longer meeting his gaze, I'm simply staring.

"Al, Scor, I've got a favor to ask the two of you; you're in the same house, I thought it'd make it easier. You've got a few hours till dinner, would you mind helping me move around a few plants in the other greenhouse? You're both strapping young boys."

Al merely grinned up at Professor's round face. I simply nodded. We followed him into the connecting greenhouse, out that back door and into another. He gave us directions and I set off into the far corner, furthest from the one Potter chose to start with. It isn't till a while later, when I hear a growl and then the crash of a pot on the ground, that it's just Potter and I. When did Professor Longbottom leave? He's dropped a pot holding a baby rose bush. I gently place the small red fern down and quickly make my way towards him.

"Find another pot."

It was a demand. I gently picked up the small thorny bush, checking each branch and bud for imperfection due to his mistake; I smile finding none.

"Is this where you go all the time?"

I glanced up, he was holding a pot out towards me; I merely glance up at him before demanding soil. I fill up the pot enough to place the small bush into the pot, and then fill it enough to cover the roots. I lift the pot off the ground and place it on the only empty slot on the work bench. The setting sun causes the entire greenhouse to glow in hues of oranges, reds, and pinks. I wipe the excess soil onto my trousers, I'm not bothered. I turn around and find Potter simply staring at me once again. I glance at his eyes, only to find them roaming over my body. Does he not realize I can see him? A small knock, then a squeaky hinge alerts us of someone's presence.

"Well done boys!"

He grins at us both; Potter merely shakes his head and darts out of the door, his belongings left on the ground next to mine. Silence lasts about thirty seconds before I feel Professor's gaze on me.

"What happened Scorp?"

I shrug; I honestly don't know.

"We were finishing up and he dropped the baby rose bush behind me and I repotted it into another. I turned around and he was gawking at me, you came in and he left."

I cannot believe those strands of words just left my mouth. I know how to speak better than that. Professor Longbottom merely chuckles at me.

"Come on then, we'll walk to dinner."

I nodded and gathered my bag as well as Potter's. Professor smirks down at me but says nothing at my small token of kindness towards one of my tormentors. We talk candidly about summer and our families. Father and Professor Longbottom have an understanding friendship. Potter and Weasley don't understand how it's possible for Professor and me to be so close.

"Have things improved this year?"

I shrugged. I could see the doors to the Great Hall just up the corridor.

"Not really…Potter's peaking interest more than normal. Zabini's threatened me and Lily had to stand up for me. I can only imagine the rumors that will fly."

"On top of the one already going around? You were smart about things right?"

I blushed.

"I didn't do anything more than snog. I'm not the one off kind of guys."

"Good."

He grinned down at me, opening the doors to the Great Hall and we proceeded inside. He bid me goodbye and headed towards the staff table and I headed towards the end of my house table; to eat another meal alone.


	6. Chapter 6

I hear two sets of footsteps as they rush towards me; without glancing behind me I know who it is. The rough grip of my shoulders tells me my assumption is correct. I cling to my bag's strap, in desperation to keep it on my person. I'm not strong enough—I'm _never_ strong enough. As my knees meet the hard, cold floor, I wonder if my father had to deal with this kind of treatment after the war. Did everyone treat him and grandfather like scum?

I heard the all too familiar sound of my bag being ripped apart and my belongings being tossed about and hitting the floor. I could only close my eyes and let this happen; I'm unable to defend myself. I felt a foot kick my back, causing me to fall to the floor completely. These are the moments, the reasons why I lie to my mother. The bloody noses, the black eyes, the bruises all over my body; I couldn't tell her this happened to me.

I felt myself being yanked upright and then roughly slammed into the nearest wall. I felt a fist connect with my stomach, I only groaned. I dared not open my eyes, even though my attackers were demanding it, I knew their voices; I didn't need to see their faces. Then all of a sudden it stopped, hands left me abruptly and I heard the sound of a body coming into contact with the floor rather harshly.

"Al, what the bloody fuck do you think you're doing?"

I heard the sound of flesh on flesh.

"What the bloody fuck do you think _you're_ doing James?"

I open only one eye, both open and widen at the sight before me. Albus Potter has his older brother pinned to the ground—defending me. His face is merely inches away from his brother's; his fists have gathered robes just under James' chin. I realize the Nott boy is merely standing there, not sure to continue attacking me or to help out the elder Potter. I do the only thing that makes sense, quickly—but quietly—gather my belongings and run away.

Their shouting match is heard a few hundred feet away, down the hall and around the corner, but it's slowly fading. I race to the dungeons, towards the common room, to hide away in my bed. The moment I come into contact with my bed, I close my hangings and cast a silencing charm and for the forty-third time in my entire school career, I cry myself to sleep without dinner—or so I thought. I'm not sure how long later, not much, my cheeks were still wet and stained with tear tracks, my curtains were opened.

I buried my face into my pillow, not wanting to give whomever it was the chance to humiliate me more than I already do so for myself. I felt weight add to my bed, the sound of my curtains closing and another silencing charm being cast. Then I feel arms wrap around me, and I smell that all too familiar scent of Lily; my eyes widen in realization, the arms around me are _male_.


	7. Chapter 7

I can't bring myself to face the person behind me; I know who it is, without fail. I'm not sure how to feel about it. I remain tense and I know he can tell I'm uncomfortable—despite his efforts to comfort me. I bite my tongue and move to face the person behind me, only to find that despite the fact I can feel someone holding me, touching me, I can't _see_ them. I chalk it up to a dream-like state of mind and turn back over.

"I haven't gone anywhere."

I flinch; I know that voice, I know who's in bed with me and for once, for once I wish I wasn't sharing my bed with a boy—this certain boy. I mean, I already knew he was the one in bed with me, but hearing his voice, confirming that it was him, I couldn't take it.

"Why are you doing this? Why now?"

I felt his invisible body tense behind me. I gathered whatever courage I could find within myself and moved so I could face him. He moved his arms, not completely from me, but enough to allow me to position myself towards him.

"I'm waiting for an answer Potter."

"I don't have one Scorpius."

He moved himself away from me and whipped off what he calls an invisibility cloak. His eyes showed fear, despair, longing, sorrow, confusion and pity. I shoved him and he let me. I narrowed my eyes at him and we simply stared at each other. If I were any of the girls in this forsaken school I'd be beside myself for having Potter in my bed with me; as it is, I'm not sure how I feel. His green eyes seemed to stand out even more in dark places, or at least in my dark, enclosed bed. His unruly hair was all over the place and a few strands were down in his eyes—did that not bother him?

"Mal—Scorpius, I, I think I never got to know you for the same reason no else but my sister has."

I sat up and turned away from him.

"I don't want your apology Potter. I don't want your pity and I most certainly do not want your friendship or whatever it is you're doing. Can't you just go back to tormenting me or at least ignore me?"

I could tell he wanted to reach out for me, he's a bloody Potter, they can't help it; Lily does it all the time. I felt my bed shift and then a brief intake of light and then I was immersed into darkness once again. I turned around and reached out blindly, searching for an invisible form, I found none. I peeked out of my curtains finding the dorm empty; oddly I was slightly disappointed. I let out a sigh and climbed out of bed and gathered my school bag, I should at least get a head start on my homework.

I had settled myself on my bed, pillows piled behind me against my headboard as I settled my books on my lap with parchment and a quill when my curtains were roughly opened. My intruder quickly climbed onto my bed and pulled out there wand, shoving my belongings out of their way and pressing the tip of their wand into my neck.

"What did you do to Al, Scorpius? I've told you a million times not to hurt my brother."

I narrowed my eyes at Lily, her wand only pressed further into my neck. Her eyes challenging me to do something, say something.

"I asked him to ignore me."

Lying to her never got you anywhere, the sooner you learned that, the lesser your punishment was. She remained straddling my legs, finally giving me one last prod of her wand before stowing it away and then crossing her arms as she glared down at me.

"Are you an imbecile Scorpius Malfoy? My brother's an idiot sometimes but Merlin's balls are you thick sometimes too!"

She hit me in the chest, flat out slapped me. I let her. I'd never hit a girl in the first place but that's beside the point. I had pissed her off and I had no inkling as to how to fix it. Lily was apparently like her mother and from what I've heard, there's hardly any coming back from wronging her. I glanced at her once more, looking directly into her eyes and I saw the faint color rise in her cheeks and I glared at her. How dare she! I merely raised an eyebrow and smirked at her.

"You're the thick one ickle Potter."

She flailed her arms and grinned sheepishly at me.

"I couldn't help it; you'd be good together I think. Plus you could come to family gatherings and no one would torment you as Al's partner."

I felt the color rise in my cheeks. She moved next to me, laying her head on my shoulder as she lifted my left hand and started playing with my fingers.

"Scorp, seriously, I think you and Al would be a great match."

"I didn't even know your brother sought for my team."

She smirked at me.

"Oh he doesn't know he is, well he does but he's denying it left and right. Mum had to talk to him about it before we left for the train this year. I don't think it's possible for someone to turn as red as he did, but it was definitely worth the eavesdropping."

She climbed to the edge of my bed.

"I've got to get out of here before my reputation is blown—in bed with a Slytherin, let alone _yours_. See you tomorrow love!"

I waved as she blew me a kiss and scampered away. I know the one thing she'll say to me is the fact I didn't deny that her brother and I would be a good match; truth is, I've just never thought of Potter in that sense. I don't think I could actually. My only friend's older brother; isn't that cliché? I mentally slapped myself; I'd have to talk to Professor Longbottom about this.


	8. Chapter 8

His round face was lit up in laughter as he sat across from me in his personal study; I couldn't believe it. I playfully glared at him, like a child to their father.

"Scor, I, I'm sorry, I just find Lily to be very much like your Aunt Pansy."

I shrugged at him and turned my head, pouty for a fifteen year old.

"Does Albus know of Lily's attempt at matchmaking?"

I shrugged again. A knock at the door interrupted his response.

"Al, how are you?"

"Am I interrupting Professor?"

I shook my head and Professor smiled, waving his arm, welcoming Potter to join us. He tentatively made his way to the empty seat next to me.

"Scor and I were just discussing your sister."

His cheeks flushed.

"She's a right bloody pain in my arse Nev! I can't even go two steps without her hounding me about something or other!"

Professor chuckled, smiling at me before addressing Potter once again.

"Al, what's she done now?"

Potter glanced at me before looking back at Professor.

"She thinks that Malfoy and I would be a good match and has been trying to peak my interest in him. I hope she's done things to you as well, otherwise this is utterly embarrassing."

I smirked at him and Professor out right laughed at us. I playfully glared at him while Potter looked affronted.

"Nev! It's not funny!"

"Al, come on, it's Lily, she's _harmless_. What could she do that you and James haven't done to her already?"

Potter glanced at me.

"How do you know Malfoy, Nev?"

I smirked and Professor smiled.

"I'm a friend of his father."

Potter's eyebrow rose.

"You mean his father is capable of friendship?"

I growled and stood up quickly, throwing a glare at Potter before I left, ignoring the calls of my name. I stormed through the halls, not paying attention to where I was going and suddenly found myself running into another person, an adult someone, a female someone.

"Mr. Malfoy, what seems to be the problem that has your mind so occupied you cannot seem to pay attention to where you are going?"

I knew that voice. I knew those robes. I knew that pointed hat and those glasses. Merlin's beard I had run into the Headmistress!

"I'm sorry Headmistress McGonagall."

She placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright, I've been meaning to get a hold of you; do you have a few moments?"

I just nodded; I don't think you could tell her no. I followed her down the hall and to the gargoyle; father did say it was daunting. She muttered the name of some plant and the statue moved and a spiral staircase was now before us. I followed her up and into a small foyer; a large wooden door stood in front of us. She merely opened it and I followed her inside. I heard whispers as soon as I entered and felt eyes on me; enchanted pictures. Those things always did bother me, especially at home in the manor.

"Is that Scorpius, Minerva?"

I glanced up, I knew that voice. There was a painting, a very formal painting, of Severus Snape. Father has a painting of him in his study; grandfather said Severus is an old family friend. He smiled down at me.

"You're not in trouble are you Scorpius?"

I shook my head.

"Ah, he looks so much like his parents, but more so like his grandmother. You have her facial structure dear boy."

I nodded politely at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. I heard the Headmistress clear her throat and I took a seat.

"Mr. Malfoy, it has come to my attention from numerous of your teachers that your classmates choose you as their target. Why do you not say anything on your own behalf?"

I glanced up at the portrait of Severus, he was gone. I closed my eyes in defeat, if he heard that question he was surely going to his painting at the manor and my mother would learn of all the lies I've told her.

"I'm waiting for an answer Mr. Malfoy."

I opened my eyes and looked up into her face. Her eyes showed genuine concern.

"My father said whatever they threw at me, it wouldn't make me less of a person. He said that because of the name I hold, my life is going to be an uphill challenge. I see no reason to fight against a society dead set against my family's name. I'm outnumbered. It's an unfair fight."

She merely nodded.

"He speaks the truth Minerva."

I glanced up at the portrait of Dumbledore.

"He's not his father; we've realized that since his first week of classes. He's endured a burden he shouldn't have to all because of a name and a few mistakes he never made. Young Miss Potter has realized this; she's far too much like her father. Harry never did think Draco evil."

"Mr. Potter knew my father?"

He smiled down at me and nodded.

"I dare say they were ever friends, but Mr. Potter saw something in your father the night I died that no one else even tried to find."

He smiled and waved as he walked out of his portrait. I glanced back at the Headmistress.

"Mr. Malfoy, I do hope you realize that not a single one of your professors judge you based solely on your name, well Professor Longbottom may but that's because he knows you outside of school. If anything becomes too much for you, do not hesitate to come to me. You may go."

She offered a tight lipped smile, something it seems she rarely did. I gave her a curt nod before taking leave of her office.


	9. Chapter 9

I received an owl the next morning at breakfast. It was from my mother. She was only upset at herself and father. How could they not see through my words? They taught me to lie so well in the first place. I got a second letter from father that evening. I was in the dorm alone and our eagle owl found its way to me.

_My Son,_

_Words cannot express to you my deepest and utmost, heartfelt apology. I should have told you before you embarked to Hogwarts your first year, you'd be meeting the children of Harry Potter. When you wrote home that you had befriended their youngest, their daughter fear struck me; I couldn't handle the memories that flooded my mind at the mere notion of Potter._

_I knew him in my school days; I was the first person besides the old gamekeeper that he had ever met from the wizarding world. I blew it. I was the spoilt prat everyone accused me of being. I was everything that I thought my father taught me to be. I was wrong then; I wouldn't learn that lesson till I was sixteen years old. I stood atop the Astronomy Tower, wand out, pointed at Albus Dumbledore, my then Headmaster. I was to kill him—become a murderer._

_It was a failed mission from the start. Scorpius, I've done things, my father's done things; our name is not as it once was. I do not and will not put that weighted burden upon your innocent shoulders. Harry Potter stood under an invisibility cloak that night; he stood there and witnessed the second time I ever showed my humanistic colors. I could only blame myself when Severus came to the portrait in my study and proceeded to tell me everything you failed to._

_My heart swelled with pain and guilt. How could I have let you deal with this, for years—years Scorpius—and not notice? I felt as if I were the worst father in the entire world. I owled Neville, he told me that you talk to him; I'm glad he can be there when I cannot. He's a good man and I'm glad you respect him. He also told me of your friend Lily's antics to set her up with her brother, Albus Potter. If you wish to court him, you have your mother's and my permission._

_No more lies with your letters home son, please. Your mother does not know I've sent you a second letter; if she had she'd surely have another foot of parchment. We love you Scorpius and we're terribly sorry you've dealt with such prejudice. I would've thought that sort of judgment would've died with the war. You will always have my heartstrings; they were yours the moment I first held you._

_--Draco L. Malfoy_

"Malf—I'm sorry! I, I thought you were decent."

I felt my cheeks flush; I was in the midst of changing into my pajamas when the letter arrived and dashed into the bathroom. I merely stood in my sleep pants; though why it would bother him, he's seen my backside.

"Did you need something Potter?"

His eyes were avoiding me; I smiled to myself. I enjoyed making others uncomfortable sometimes.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier. It was forward of me and not at all the proper way I should have made my intentions known."

My jaw dropped.

"Has your sister set you up for this?"

His cheeks flushed a deep pink as he toed the floor in front of him.

"No, she, er, she thinks I've gone off with Rose actually."

I raised an eyebrow.

"My family's accustomed to the proper courting method. You'll have to ask for permission first and foremost from my father, then my own. If that is your intention that you so freely speak of Potter; till then, excuse me, I'm off to bed."

I walked by him, purposefully bumping into him with my shoulder. Inside my emotions where on an overwhelming level; my father told me something not even my mother knows and now Potter's practically admitted that he wants to date me and I just opened that door for him. I threw myself on my bed, closed the hangings, enveloping me in darkness; I didn't care I was only in sleep pants.

Harry Potter has seen my father at his two weakest moments and vouched for my grandmother and father during trials and yet, yet the entirety of wizarding Britain is disgusted by the mere mention of the name Malfoy. Despite my body's notion of exhaustion, I knew sleep would fail me as my thoughts raced throughout the night.

* * *

Thank you guys so much for the reviews!! They mean so much to me! I'm glad you guys are liking this story so far, it's a lot of fun for me to write! [I'm writing this for a competition on Mibba; my username's tw!sted.l!fe.] Sorry about the last chapter, it wasn't my best and it showed. I appreciate the honesty! =]


	10. Chapter 10

I paid close attention to the sounds of my dorm-mates. I waited till absolute silence, well as silent as it can get with other males sleeping. I quietly climbed out of my bed, pulled on my cloak and slipped on my shoes and stealthily made my way out of the dormitory and common room. I pulled my hood up; at least I could hide in the shadows if I needed to.

I made my way around the castle, admiring the different paintings, even if a few of the occupants were asleep. I made my way to the Astronomy Tower; it was my favorite place to be. I lowered my hood, letting the nightly breeze dance through my hair. I smiled up at the stars, shining bright and then over to the ever lonely moon. I figured that if I were to be an astronomical object, I'd be the moon.

Only out at night and a constant change in who I am, sometimes not even being noticed at all. I wax and wane, just as the moon does. It's a full moon tonight. I stare at its unnatural beauty. I'll be like that one day, perfect, even with all of my imperfections. Does the moon have a companion? The sun outshines it and they can never see each other, they're so opposite. The stars are outshined by the moon and most of them are dead and are so far away.

I could say Earth, but the moon is pulled to her, it circles her like a predator does its prey. Never able to pounce though, so the Earth isn't the moon's companion either. The moon does not have a companion and nor shall I. I glance across the grounds and notice a figure by the old, white tomb. Their hand is touching the stone as they sit on their knees.

"It's rude to watch someone mourn."

I jumped; turning around to face the intruder I didn't even hear approach me, I saw no one.

"Take it off Potter."

With a sudden movement he was directly behind me. His green eyes meeting my own, boring into me it seemed.

"Why are you out here? Why did you leave your bed?"

I turned back around and glanced at the moon. I felt a presence next to me, he sat down. I wasn't going to talk to him. I wouldn't even know what to say to him. The only things we have in common are age, Lily and our house. I chose to ignore the slight caring tone of his voice.

"If you're not going to talk, can you listen to me?"

I gave a curt nod, my eyes not once leaving the moon. I closed my eyes, focusing on listening. The sounds of the night amplified, as did his breathing. The trees rustling in the small breeze, the crickets, the almost silence; I relished the night.

"I'm sorry."

My head snapped in his direction and I stared directly into those green orbs. He meant it.

"I, I idolized my brother too much. He idolizes our Uncle Ron and he holds an intense hatred towards your family. Family is important to me but so is my own intuition. The first time I met you, sitting next to you at the welcoming feast in first year, I, I thought of our fathers. We're like mini-carbon-copies of them, so I hear. My father was almost sorted into Slytherin but he begged the hat to put him elsewhere. Your father was the first wizard his own age he met and well, you know your family's not exactly anti-aristocratic."

My eyes went back to the moon. His voice wrapping me in a cocoon as he spoke of a past I knew nothing of. I know Malfoy's are wealthy and we carry ourselves on a different level than everyone else.

"My dad, he, he didn't like the way your father talked about the first magical friend he had made. He said it was because your dad didn't know any differently. My dad developed an obsession with your dad throughout school. It was during their sixth year that my dad realized that your dad really didn't know any different. They talk you know, on occasion. Through letters; my dad will check up on your dad. Apologize for the way people treat him and his family."

I clenched my fists, I hated pity and I learned that from my father.

"We don't need your father's pity."

His hand reached out and took my own, I immediately met his eyes.

"He doesn't pity your family. He respects them. He's indebted to your grandmother, a life debt."

I snatched my hand away but kept my eyes on his. He smiled at me.

"He's the man your grandmother meets on a monthly basis. Those afternoons of tea that no one but she and your grandfather can attend. She doesn't think your father would take well to the fact that my dad's in your home."

"I, I, er, thank you. For the day you hit your brother."

He blinked in shock and then chuckled.

"You're welcome. James and I, we, we've always had a rocky relationship. He's the big brother, the one I've got to look up to and I'm that ever obnoxious little brother, the one that tails his every move. Then Lily came along and I was the big brother for her and so I forgot about my big brother. He and I, we're okay now. We talked things out, Lily was present, she was distraught we were fighting."

I nodded; she had told me everything that happened that night. Silence enveloped us. It was a mixture of comfortable and awkward. His eyes never left me; my own had long since regained their ever watchful desire over the moon. It felt as if he were drinking in every square inch of my profile. His eyes danced along my hairline, down my neck, up my jaw, the crease of my eye, the slope of my nose and finally, they focused on my lips.


	11. Chapter 11

"You do realize that the sun gives the moon its light right?"

His eyes met my own, an intense gaze, reading me down to my very soul it seemed. I glanced back up at my nightly companion in the sky. His hand searched for my own—_again_. This time I let him hold it. It was nice having someone there for me, someone giving me light to shine—believing that I'm not my father.

"Why do you come up here so often?"

His fingers danced along the backside of my hand, a smile was fighting to come out upon my lips. Gently pulling my hand to me, crossing my arms over my chest, I turn to him; my eyes meeting his vibrant green ones once more.

"Besides your sister no one cares that I exist. Surely my parents and grandparents do, but to my peers, to society, I'm a Malfoy. I'm a cold-hearted bastard who cares about nothing other than my money and having the best of the best. I am to be perfect in every sense of the word. I'm not and that's what boggles others. I'm not my father, they cannot pin anything on me for his actions and yet, yet they still try. Do you honestly think that some of our peers are your _friend_ because they truly know you Potter?"

He placed his hand on my right knee; sympathy was rising in those large, round orbs of his.

"You and the Weasley's are in the same situation as I am. Name is what matters; it's what has always mattered. It's not the blood one carries within; it's the name in which they burden themselves with. I'm expected to be a Malfoy, you're a Potter. Saint-like is what your family is known for, you have your father to thank for that notion."

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Don't for one second think my family is perfect Malfoy! We have our flaws, we are human. My grandmother cried over the fact I was sorted into Slytherin, my own mother refused to touch me that first Christmas holiday. My father was the only one to speak to me that year. My Uncle still gives me grief for being a snake while his precious flower is budding with knowledge and his young lion cub grows stronger and braver day in and day out. No one dares question Lily though, she's the baby, she can do as she bloody well pleases and nothing is ever said. James, well he's the perfect son, takes after everyone so perfectly. Then there's me."

He let out a frustrated growl.

"This is not what I wanted to talk to you about. This is not why I followed you up here."

I raised an eyebrow at him. His cheeks filled with a rosy pink. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small package. He uncrumpled the old paper and in the palm of his outstretched hand sat a small ring; platinum in color, runes of design.

"I owled your father for permission to court you; your grandfather is the one who sent me the response. He sent me the rules I must abide by and first and foremost, I'm to make my intentions known with a gift."

He straightened his posture and offered a nervous but genuine smile.

"Scorpius, I, would you permit me to court you? I offer you a gift, a poem translated into runes."

The moonlight illuminated the platinum band, into the crevices of the runes, shadows dancing along the surface as he turned it this way and that. Permission was granted, his family's side as well as mine; it was up to me. I held out my right hand, a promise to give him a chance. He slipped the band on my finger as he softly translated the runes.

"_Beautifully shining in the black abyss.  
Its radiant beauty is hard to miss.  
The world looks on in jealousy.  
But as for me, felicity.  
Its lurid shadow cast down on us  
is much accepted without a fuss.  
The sun does wish in dismal gloom  
that it could be more like the moo__n."_

He brought my hand up to his mouth and gently kissed the back of it.

"We have a date set three nights from now. I will give you another gift the morning of. It'll be hard since we're in the same house and dorm, but I promise you Scorpius, I will do my best to prove to you that I am worthy of your affections."

* * *

that poem was found on a poetry site, tis not mine.


	12. Chapter 12

My eyes couldn't leave his; it was as if they were magnetized to his green orbs. They were reflecting nothing but pure honesty, pure hope and pure desire for me. My hand was still in his; the moment his lips touched my hand it was as if time froze for us. Then my brain worked and the only thing it was stuck on was how he got a hold of my poem.

"Where did you get that poem?"

His cheeks flushed and he glanced down in embarrassment.

"Your grandfather sent it to me; he, he's the one who gave me the ring and he's helped me with the date."

I couldn't help but smile at him; no one has ever provoked my grandfather, other than myself.

"He must like you then, he usually doesn't help anyone, except me."

He squeezed my hand and let it go before standing and dusting off his trousers. He looked down at me and held out his hand, an offering of help. I obliged.

"I think I should return you to our dorms. It's late and apparently you lack a normal nights rest."

I chuckled; I was being handled in a delicate manner. I'm far from delicate, though I let him help me up and loop my arm through his as he draped a cloak over his arm and led us back to the dorm. The walk back was silent yet comfortable. As he held the doors open for me and gave my hand another small kiss and bid me goodnight, my mind was slowly letting someone other than Lily Potter into my heart.

I simply lay back down in my uniform, listening to the quiet movements of Albus as he got ready for bed. My thoughts drifting, but all are of him. I remember in first year, I was already seated at the Slytherin table as 'M' comes before 'P' and the look on his face as the hat shouted _Slytherin_ was of utter shock. Even the headmistress looked shocked.

He slowly made his way towards our table; I noticed eyes, wide and full of various emotions, watching him as he sat down next to me. He sat with his head down, even as the Weasley girl was sorted into Ravenclaw. I tried to introduce myself, his only response was _I already know who you are_. Yes, everyone knows who the Malfoy's are.

I hadn't tried talking to him since. I've spent the last five years with him; I can't help but observe those around me—there's nothing else to do when no one will talk to you. I know his habits, his quirks, and I know what he likes to eat and what he doesn't. Anything else I didn't know, Lily fills me in on because she's his little sister. She does her best to get him and me to talk, even just civilly. In third year, their Uncle, one who works with dragons, he got injured and Lily was in our common room every day. At one point she would only sit on my lap and let me hold her.

That night, he walked her up to her common room and when he came back he yelled at me. He walked right up to me, I was still sitting on the couch, a book now occupied my lap and he leant over me, his face inches from my own and yelled at me. After a few minutes of his jealousy of his sister, he started yelling about other things, things I had nothing to do with. Then he turned it around on me and started yelling at how much of a freak I was. Why would someone like me willingly be a loner; the only thing I could say to that was, _you knew who I was the first time you met me_.

He didn't talk to me after that, only if it were for assignments. Or if it had to deal with Lily; I would catch him from time to time, watching me, his eyes would be full of pity, and sometimes they would hold something I couldn't place. With the last thought of, _how in the name of Merlin did Scorpius Malfoy end up being courted by Albus Potter_, did I fall into the first deep sleep I've had in weeks.


	13. Chapter 13

"Scor…Scorpius…Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy get your arse up this instant!"

I jolted awake, blinking rapidly as I took in the two people standing at the side of my bed—Lily Potter and Rose Weasley. The grin on Lily's face was lethal; then I realized what day it was. I sat up, wide eyed and just stared at her; my date was this afternoon.

"We've got to get you ready!"

I glanced over at Albus' bed—empty.

"Don't you worry about him, Hugo's got him occupied all morning till it's time to leave."

I glared at Rose, I never really liked her. She was far too know-it-all for my tastes. She simply yanked up my sheets and blanket and pointed towards the door that led to the baths. I grumbled at both of them but I went. Each step I took, a butterfly seemed to take residence in my stomach. I let a small smile flutter across my face.

I strip down as the water runs, letting the sound of the running water consume me. It bounces off the tiles, runs down the drain and spews from the head. The steam is my signal to step in and I let the water consume me. Running through my hair, down my face, my neck, my back, my chest, over my bum, my privates and down my legs; it's always refreshing. After I wash up I realize I wasn't given clothes; I had to go out in nothing but a towel.

"Lily, love, when are you going to realize I have a thing for blokes?"

She grinned cheekily at me.

"Scor, when are you going to realize, gay or not, I enjoy a beautiful physique when I see one?"

Rose laughed as she ordered me to sit.

"Your hair is not going to be in shambles Malfoy, if I have a say—"

"Weasley, you of all people, have no business telling me how to do my hair."

She narrowed her eyes at me and stalked behind me and roughly started on my hair. I glanced at Lily who was sitting cross-legged on my bed.

"I have your outfit picked out. Your nicest pair of fitted black slacks and light, cotton, button-up. The turquoise one, it brings out your eyes. You're going to be the best wet dream Al's ever had."

I blushed. I was not used to this forward type of conversation. I'm not naïve, far from it to be honest, but I didn't feel the need to partake in the risqué conversations of my peers. Not that I had an abundance of friends to have such conversations with in the first place. Though the thought of Al thinking I was good enough to dream about, that put me at ease—just a little.

There was a small tap on the door before my grandfather's owl swooped into the room. I merely stared at the rolled bit of parchment with the black ribbon. Rose's hands stopped moving through my hair and Lily froze. They had seen that owl a few times in the Great Hall to realize that when it came, it was something important.

_Scorpius,_

_J'écris aujourd'hui en tant que votre père, pas Lucius. Je veux que vous vous amusiez cet après-midi. Albus Potter est un jeune homme grand et un choix fin pour un associé. Je ne dis pas que vous devez penser à votre futur, il est seulement votre cinquième année. Cependant, je suis te disant que vous devriez lui donner une chance. Il n'est pas son père car vous n'êtes pas à vous. Rappelez-vous que cela et toi apprendrez que vous avez une chance à être heureux. _

_Grandfather_

I laughed; it was the only response I could come up with. Lily snatched the paper from me, her eyes narrowing.

"I hate it when he does that!"

"He knows when you'll be with me. He adores you Lil, he does. He just had to tell me something I needed to remember."

She questioned me with her eyes but wouldn't say anything else. I let them primp me till I was told I could dress. They were waiting for me in the common room. I glanced at myself in the mirror; I looked just like my father. Tall, lanky, pale, but I looked beautiful. My hair fell just the right way and Lily had put a small line of make-up beneath my eyes to make them stand out.

I took a deep breath before I opened the door to my dorm—no one has seen me like this before. The gasps and looks that met me as I entered the common room did nothing, not compared to the grins that erupted on Rose and Lily's faces. I smiled in response as they stood and met me and led me out. As we walked up from the dungeons towards the grand entrance my palms began to sweat. I was nervous. This was my first date—ever. And it was with Albus Potter.

There were other students waiting for the group to gather for Hogsmeade; my eyes searched out the familiar head of black hair. When I found him leaning against the wall, my breath hitched. The smile that was on his face was for me. His eyes raked over me as I started to feel uneasy once again; Lily shoved me towards him, causing me to stumble. He simply chuckled as he walked towards me and offered me his hand.

"You look wonderful."

I just smiled. I feared speech at the moment—I'm not sure what would come out.

* * *

Thanks so much for the feedback! I really do appreciate it! I think I've gotten to each of you! If not, my deepest apologies! The date is the next chapter so don't fret! :D

Scorp's letter was translated with some translator online, so if it's not correct, my apologies. This is what it says in English:  
_I'm writing today as your grandfather, not Lucius. I want you to enjoy yourself this afternoon. Albus Potter is a grand young man and a fine choice for a partner. I'm not saying you have to think about your future, it is only your fifth year. However, I am telling you that you should give him a chance. He is not his father as you are not yours. Remember that and you'll learn that you have a chance at being happy._


	14. Chapter 14

**THANKS!! **Thanks so much for all the feedback you lot have been giving me! It helps and I'm glad to know I'm getting more feedback on here then I am on my Mibba account [tw!sted.l!fe.].

Just a quick note: I'm moving in a few days so I'm busy packing and getting things in order for that so this will be the last update for a while. It might not be what some of you wanted/expected, but things happen for a reason!

* * *

"_You look wonderful_."

My silence was a bad thing; he immediately seemed to lose whatever composure he had.

"Thank you Albus. Where are we going?"

His cheeks flushed as he offered me his arm. I took it, noticing he failed to answer my question as he led us towards the group heading to Hogsmeade for the afternoon.

"Albus Severus, have you gone mental?"

I failed to realize that his older brother was amongst the students venturing out for the day. He dropped my arm as he turned to face his brother—I wouldn't give James Potter the satisfaction.

"Al, seriously, I know Mum and Dad are okay that you prefer blokes but a _Malfoy_? Do they know?"

I noticed other students turning, some stopping to watch what was happening. I was doing my best to will the embarrassment away; I was failing. I felt my cheeks flush and I heard giggles, snickers and then the whispers. I saw the way a few were glancing at me then behind me to the Potter siblings.

_What's Malfoy doing out?_

_Who knew Malfoy could look that good!_

_Malfoy never comes with us to Hogsmeade._

_Why is Albus Potter defending a Malfoy?_

_I hear they're going on a date!_

I just stared at all of them, wanting to turn around but choosing to stand my ground. Then I heard Albus speak up.

"I'll have you know James, Mum and Dad are happy with my choice in company today. Leave us alone."

I felt his hand grab my own as he turned around to face a crowd of our peers. I heard him take a deep breath. The expression on some of them changed—I wasn't going to chance glancing at Albus to see his facial expression. He stepped forward, taking me with him as we shoved through the throng of students. To say our carriage ride was awkward, it was an understatement.

"From the few stories I've heard, you don't make a point to take a positive stand for your family's name."

I narrowed my eyes at him. What did he know? His family gets ridiculed day in and day out because of who his family's patriarch is. Mine, mine gets spit on, kicked, knocked down and he knows it too.

"What could I do or say to make even just one person realize I'm not my father or my grandfather? No one is going to listen to a fifteen year old spout off his wits. If you believe that I have a chance of fixing the black hole my father and grandfather created you're an even bigger dunce then I thought."

The pleasant awkward atmosphere switched to a tense one. My eyes were still narrowed as he maintained eye-contact.

"Scorpius, can you answer me one thing, why do you let a _name_ get to you?"

I just stared at him. I didn't know what to say because it was all I knew—to be a Malfoy. Besides the obvious downtrodden activities of my father and grandfather, that caused the name to be lessoned in the public eye, I still had to uphold the family traditions. I was of noble birth—not just blood—and I had been born of privilege. With that came expectations I could only get out of by being disowned.

"How could you ask me that _Potter_? When mostly everyone around us hides behind their bloody name; they don't harbor the pride my ancestors did. I'm to be as close to perfection as I can get. By six I mastered French, the piano and I begun studying business laws. I made my first investment at age ten, at thirteen I mastered Italian and this summer, right before heading back to school, I worked my first shift in my family's company."

He looked taken back at my sudden outburst.

"Do not tell me a name means nothing when all my life it has meant everything. It meant how I was treated in outings with my family as a whole and with either just one of my parents or grandparents. My Mother and Grandmother take every cruel word thrown their way with grace and my Father and Grandfather hold their tongues. I have been called every cruel name one could think of under the bloody sun and yet you do not see me retaliating. You do not see me waving a flag around saying I'm still better than everyone else. My actions are done in my name, regardless of the fact if I want them to be or not."

I felt my chest heaving from my loud outburst and then I felt my cheeks flushed from anger and embarrassment. I sat back in the seat and finally looked away from the still shocked face of the first person to ever treat me as more than a human being—other than Lily of course.

"Mal—Scor—Scorpius, I, I'm sorry. I didn't kn—"

I glared at him once again.

"Don't tell me you didn't know. My family's been under the watchful eye of the Ministry ever since that ghastly war ended. Unlike your father, mine had—Albus, forgive me. This is neither the time nor place to be speaking about these things. I've broken our courting contract. You're free once we arrive in Hogsmeade."

The moment our carriages stopped and the door opened, I hurried out, not even glancing back at Albus and I hurried away. I didn't know where I was going as I had never ventured to Hogsmeade; no one had ever wanted my company. I could never let Lily get pestered for her choice in friends, not if the Potter incident was anything to go by.

I ignored his pleas for me to turn around or come back. I hurried along the street, turning down the side of a building and venturing towards the woods. I came to an open field; there were old remains of something that I'm sure was once a building. I noticed one of the Ministry plaques they've added to every bit of land touched by the Great War.

I saw the name of the man who inhabits one of the portraits in my father's study. I'd of liked him very much if he were still alive. I glanced at the name of this location and a small smile tugged at my lips. This was the place where I learned of love. I ventured closer to the remains, noticing the overgrowth from nature—no one had bothered to come and clean up.

The story of Severus Snape sprang to my mind and I realized with an unflattering start, that's who Albus was speaking of. That's who he gets his middle name from. I ventured into the actual ruins and found a place to sit; hidden from view from the path I had walked. I didn't want to be found, least of all by Potter.

If it weren't for him I'd still be asleep or at least flying whilst no one was about to bother me. I'd never have the freedoms he did and he failed to realize that in this world, name meant everything. At least mine did.


	15. Chapter 15

I watched him walk away from me, yet again. Why did I have to always open my mouth? I should've been sorted into Hufflepuff, that way I'd have an excuse to be a bumbling idiot. I knew where he was headed; there's only one place to go in that direction. I learned of its existence when I went exploring with James and Lily her first year. He's headed towards the Shrieking Shack. I smiled; it's the one place Dad learned that another loved his mother.

"What did you do?"

I turned to the harsh glare of Lily. Her hands were on her hips as she expected me to answer.

"Al! Why do you always have to say the stupidest of things?!"

"Little Potter, do shut up."

Lily's harsh stare moved on to Portia.

"Scorpius is a big boy, he doesn't need you to fix his every little problem. The only one who should be fixing him though is your oaf of a brother."

She removed herself from Hugo's arm and stalked up to me, just about nose to nose.

"If you so much as hurt him any more than you've already done, so Merlin help you Albus Potter! I may not like Scorpius but he's always been there and he doesn't deserve anything that's been thrown his way and I swear on Salazar's grave I will crush every bone in your body if you do not go after him this instant!"

Her narrowed eyes, slits more like it, let me know just how menacing her threat will be if I didn't move. I spared a glance at Lily, she merely raised an eyebrow as if to agree. I glanced over at Hugo and he looked down and away from me—Merlin could a bloke get a break?

"What if—"

Portia's hand clamped over my mouth before I could even finish.

"Don't you dare say anything, turn that arse of yours around and go after him. If something happens to that boy because of your stupidity Potter, you can sure as expect an owl to his family explaining how you couldn't even comprehend simple courting rules. In his family's eyes, breaking a courtship is one of the most offensive things a suitor could do. I will ruin that for you."

She turned me around and gave a harsh shove in the direction Scorpius disappeared. I stumbled forward with a last glance over my shoulder. Merlin girls could be brutal to a guy. I slowly made my way towards the remains of the Shrieking Shack. I didn't mean to say what I had, I'm a Potter and Weasley, that's got to account for something.

I glanced around, noticing the plaques that hold the information of what happened that night and who died here. Severus Snape, the man who loved my grandmother; I heard mumbling and knew I'd find Scorpius somewhere amongst this rubble. I went through a half-erect doorframe and saw his feet.

"There you are, I was wondering how long it would take for you to follow me."

I was slightly hurt at his tone.

"You don't seem happy to see me."

He pulled his legs to him and folded them beneath him, giving me room to sit across from him. I did so, almost too abruptly. He was fingering the ring that marked his family's crest.

"Albus, you, you don't understand. The only press you know is what you've experienced growing up. You're the _Savior's_ son. I'm the son of a coward and the grandson of a Death Eater. No matter what your feelings are, no matter how much you may like me, no one else is going to like the fact that a Potter fancies a Malfoy. Why can't you see that name does mean everything in the world we live in?"

I didn't know what to say to that. What did you say to that? He was so set on—then I remembered the letter his grandfather owled me.

"You're a Malfoy, do you know what that means to me?"

He looked to the ground as he shook his head.

"It means that you're brilliant! You're going to become an amazing man some day Scorpius. You've been taught things I could only dream of and we're not even of age yet! You've been to places, you've seen the world in a way that I never will be able to. I know you're not your father, or your grandfather and I sure as bloody hell am not my dad. When are you going to realize that name means nothing to me? I've never asked you to be anyone but who you are."

He just stared at me, it made me uneasy to be honest. He merely stared. His face was expressionless, I hadn't a clue as to what he was thinking. Without warning he leaned forward and pressed his lips to my own. A brief kiss, nothing spectacular, but when he pulled back, a slight blush on his cheeks, I grinned.

"I shouldn't have done that."


	16. Chapter 16

"I shouldn't have done that."

He was grinning at me, like a git mind you. I felt my cheeks flush and a small smile work its way to my lips. I resumed sitting upon my knees as I stared into his green eyes, eyes that seemed to have brightened with pure joy.

"Yes you should've. I wouldn't have done it otherwise."

I glanced down and fidgeted with my fingers.

"Al, I, I don't know how to do this without being courted. I ruined that but, I just—"

His lips interrupted my rambling. His arms found their way around me and he pulled me onto his lap. He rested his forehead against my own.

"Scorpius, we just see what happens. To be honest, I was nervous about this courting bit, Portia threatened to owl your family telling them I screwed it all up. I realized that would be horrible to your family, a, erm, she called it something."

"Offensive?"

He smiled.

"Yes, offensive. I couldn't do that to you. We have a table at that swanky place your grandfather paid for in full, we could go or we could do whatever you want. I'm yours."

I glanced around the ruins we were surrounded by.

"Severus."

I felt Albus' arms stiffen.

"How do you know that name?"

I glanced back at him and brushed a stray strand of hair from his face. It fell back a moment later.

"He was my father's godfather. He died here—murdered. He's who you've received your middle name from correct?"

I watched as he nodded.

"Do you know anything about him?"

I could only nod as a sad smile spread across my lips.

"Do you?"

He looked down and gave a small nod.

"Tell me?"

His bright green eyes flashed with a sadness I had never seen before.

"He's the bravest man my father ever knew. He, he died because of some selfish bastard's idea of perfection gone mental. He died looking into what he believed were the eyes of the only person he ever truly loved. He risked his life to keep my father alive and yet no one will ever see that part of him. All they'll see—"

"Are his mistakes."

I let my head fall to his shoulder, his arms tightened around me. I let out a sigh before moving to look into his eyes.

"I'm sorry Albus. It's like everything, it all, it just, I try so hard not to—"

He put a finger to my lips.

"Scor, we're sixteen years old, we shouldn't have to know the things we do, but that's the world we've grown up in. We're still in the rebuilding stages after a massive war. We can't change the people that survived it, and sadly there's always going to be some lot who think they're better than the rest of us, but that's not you. When are you going to realize that all the hype that comes from your name is not all bad?"

I merely stared at him.

"I'm serious, Lily's told me tons of times how many girls come to her asking if you're available to date, how lucky she is to have a hot bloke like you as a friend. Your family is posted in the news as horrible people because of the past, something that cannot be changed, but you all have done nothing to prove you're still evil…I mean, your father and grandfather haven't done anything."

His cheeks were pink and I could only smile at him. Albus never really knew how to talk to me properly, he was a bumbling idiot sometimes, but that was one of my steadily growing favorite things about him.

"How is it I've lived with you for nearly six years and I never knew you?"

He looked down at the ground and a small frown appeared on his face.

"You never tried. You never let anyone get near you."


	17. Chapter 17

Deepest gratitude for the feedback as well as followers of this story! I'm glad someone enjoys it! :D

However, I do apologize for the shortness of this chapter, I've lost interest in this one and it will be finishing up within the next chapter or two-ish.

_

* * *

__Scorpius Hyperion, _

_What have you __done__? Do you not realize the repercussion your childishness will cost you? Your grandfather was more than willing to assist you and you've thrown it away. I am disappointed in you. When I first read that you had chosen interest in a Potter, let alone __a male__, I was at first affronted by your sudden choice. However, I cannot remain so, you are my son and I love you unconditionally. _

_You will write to that Potter boy's family and you will __apologize__ for your idiocy. I will not have Mr. Potter undermine me more than he has and it will not be at your hand. I have a past with him, a past I'm afraid that neither his, nor my pride will allow us to overcome. I just hope you haven't ruined your chances with a fine young man. Your mother is highly upset with you and your grandfather refuses to owl you. The only one who finds this amusing is your grandmother—naturally so. You're so much like her Scorpius, so much. For that I am grateful. Fix whatever you've done wrong and do not let something like this happen again. You're lucky no one from the press got wind of this—I dare even think of what could've happened then._

_Forever Yours,_

D. Malfoy

I had read this letter forty-seven times. I knew it had two-hundred-twenty-one words and nine-hundred-fifty-seven letters. I knew every menacing tone my father would've used had he said this to my face, as well as every mockery. I received it three days ago and I had yet to tell Albus.

"Scorp, what are you doing? You've had that bloody piece of parchment with you daily and you're still not telling anyone what it is. Is it a letter from your grandfather again? Did he write in French again? You know French."

I merely glared at Lily but couldn't hold it for long before I groaned and tossed the bit of parchment to her. I had avoided Albus for the past five days. Lily's forgiven me for that mishap—she says no one deserves to be alone, no matter how big of a git they are.

"You have to apologize to Al before you do anything towards my family. Then you'll have to apologize for hurting him."

"Thanks Lil, you really know how to make a bloke feel appreciated."

She just grinned and plopped herself at the edge of my bed. She just looked at me while placing the letter on my nightstand and then moving to lie next to me.

"Scorp, you know I love you right? You've got to get over the fact you can't change people. No matter how badly you want to, you just can't do it. Merlin help you, my brother's practically in love with you and don't you dare give me that look. I don't care if you two haven't declared whatever it is between you, but I _see_ it. Do you think Portia cares about the negative press her father gets? Think that the Goyle brats care what the rest of our world thinks of them?"

I merely glanced down at her and she playfully punched my chest.

"No they don't! Know why?"

She stared at me—hard—expecting me to actually answer her.

"Er, no?"

She groaned and hit me again.

"You're hopeless you know that? You're a git, one who needs to march out of this room and snog the trousers off my brother. Really, you do, people are suspecting you've traded Al for me. Malfoy's sure do have a thing for Potter's."


	18. Chapter 18

I tossed another stone into the lake—skipping them is something I've never been able to do. I apologized to him and even wrote to his family and he still ignores me. Father says I deserve it and grandmother, well she thinks _that Potter boy is being ridiculous_. I'm a great catch she says.

I've reverted to only socializing with Lily and even then, I push her away little by little. I grew up taking care of myself, fending for my own ground—why did I need someone else now? The answer was on the tip of my tongue but I didn't want to admit it or accept it. I did fine on my own for the longest time and I could do it again.

I tossed in one more stone before pulling my school bag to my side and digging through it to take out my homework. An essay on the term Animagus and what it means to me, and how I would find out what my animal form would be. I was to write thirty-six inches on the topic and turn it in tomorrow morning.

"Scorpius?"

I knew that voice, I wasn't used to it showing compassion though. I nodded as I heard her footsteps approach me. I didn't acknowledge her as she sat beside me.

"I am sorry for what's happened."

I wasn't expecting that. I glanced into her face, her dark brown eyes showing her sincerity.

"I've talked to Hugo, he, he says Potter's not acting himself. Hasn't been since all this started. Little Potter says you've done your part and all it is, is Potter being a git. Are you doing alright though? You don't sleep much; I ask the others in your dorm. You're doing it again and I don't think I could sit by and pretend not to care like I did last time."

My scratching on the parchment stopped as I looked up at her once again.

"It's your _duty_ Portia, you've known me since we were children. Has my mother written to you?"

I hadn't meant for my tone to be so cold, so cruel. The look her eyes told me I had hurt her.

"For once in your life Scorpius, notice that people care about _you_ and not your bloody name! If you truly wish to be alone you will be. At the rate you're going, I expect loneliness the _remainder_ of your _life_. It was a wonder Potter even fell for you in the first place. You're demeaning nature, your cold, iced, black heart. You wonder why people compare you to your father and grandfather, you give them _little_ reason to think otherwise."

She didn't yell at me like I had expected, she didn't even use a nasty tone, she merely spoke in a manner which broke through my defenses. I watched her as she walked away from me and for once, I feared it was the last time. I glanced down at the parchment in front of me, trying to continue from where I had left off, failing to do so.

I glanced across the grounds instead, watching as a few other students were merely goofing around or doing homework. I noticed a flash of red as Rose Weasley dashed across the field towards two others. A dark haired boy and another red head; the other two grinned at her arrival as they hugged her, one arm each. She sat between them and pulled out a book. Lily said she was so much like her mother—practically living in the library.

Then I noticed her, Lily, come from the direction of the gamekeeper's hut. She glanced around, waved at me before heading towards her family. I noticed all of them turn towards the direction she waved and all but one glanced away as soon as they realized it was I. Albus kept his gaze on me for a few extra seconds before turning his attention to Lily. I sighed as I gathered my things, replacing them in my bag and dusting myself off as I climbed to my feet.

I deserved this, this isolation, this loneliness. The one—and probably only—chance I had at someone I could love, I ruined it. Perhaps I'll owl grandfather and tell him he can prepare my arranged marriage as he had liked to do in the first place. At least he and grandmother grew to love each other; mother and father are best of friends, nothing more. They had to consummate their marriage and lucky for them, I was conceived that first and only time.

If they have mistresses or whatever a male lover would be called, they don't tell and they never bring them to the Manor. No, even then I'd be lonely. I wouldn't let whomever was chosen for me in, not even on the level mother and father are. I wouldn't want them to get that close. My mind raced back to the night Albus told me that I had never let anyone get close to me—people tried, I just ignored their advances—all but his.

As I entered my dorm I noticed that I was alone, I sighed in relief. I threw my bag on the ground and headed directly for the baths. I quickly disrobed myself and climbed into the shower. I stood there, letting the water roll over me, as I hit the wall in front of me. My pent up anger with myself, the anger I misguided towards Albus, it all came out. I hit the wall again and this time, it brought me to my knees.

I let the water beat down on my back as I let out tears I hadn't realized I was crying. I let the sobs come silently, I didn't need someone to hear me; it didn't bother me if someone were to see me, but if I were to be heard, well there went my rep—no, that's why I was on the floor in the first place. I shifted so I could pull my knees to my chest, curling into myself as much as possible as the water cascaded over me and my tears fell. My pent up emotions finally getting the release they've long since needed.


	19. Chapter 19

"If you think I'm going to sit here and let you torment him anymore, you're sorely mistaken brother. Get off your arse and go talk to him. Do you have any idea what you're doing to him? Grandma even said for you to do something about it! The only person who is against anything you feel for him is you. You're the only one holding back."

"He could just as easily come to me!"

Lily shoved me to the ground and hit me. I couldn't bring myself to defend against her so I just let her. She was right, he apologized, even wrote home to mum and dad and even they wrote me telling me I was a git for hurting such a nice boy.

"Albus, please stop hurting him because you're only hurting yourself. He let you in he doesn't do that for just anyone. Don't even, Lily forced herself into his life, but he _let_ _you_ in."

I glanced at Rose and she had a look that she could only get from Aunt Mione—the one that told you to not even think of opposing to what she just said. I glanced up at Lily, she had tears in her eyes and I could only think of pulling her down for a hug.

"He's hurting Al, and he won't talk to me about it."

"What makes you think he's going to talk to me, Lil, you're the one that's his best friend."

She growled.

"Best friend I may be, but Al, he practically loved you. You even live with him for Merlin's sake!"

"Potter!"

We turned around to find Portia running towards us—I've never seen her do that. She looked slightly frantic as she stopped in front of me. She took a breath and squared her shoulders and giving me a look I've recently gotten used to.

"If you don't go down to your dorm this instant—whatever you've done to him, [I]fix it[/I] and do it [I]now[/I]."

Her hard gaze was locked onto my own and I saw something flicker in them—even she was disturbed by Mal—Scorpius' behavior as of late. She stepped closer to me, her voice just above a whisper so the others wouldn't hear.

"Henderson said Malfoy's in the showers crying. So help you I don't curse you into oblivion, he doesn't deserve this and Merlin knows why he fancies you Potter, but dammit, I've never seen him like this. Go, now."

I stepped around her and bolted towards the castle. I raced through the halls down to the dungeons and barely remember uttering the password before I entered the common room. I continued to our dorm and into the baths, I heard the sound of running water before I even entered through the door. I tentatively pressed my hand against the wooden door, slowly opening it wide enough for me to slip through.

There he was, curled into himself on the floor, the water just washing over him. His shoulders were shaking, but the only sound in the room was the running water. Without thinking I rushed towards him, falling to my knees beside him, pulling him in my arms, not noticing or caring I was getting wet. All that mattered was the boy in my arms. His skin was covered in goosebumps. His arms wrapped themselves around my torso, clinging to me in nothing but sheer desperation.

"I'm sorry."

I'm not sure why I uttered those two words, but I meant them. I'm not sure if I said them due to my actions towards him the past few days or the actions towards him from everyone else—perhaps it was both. As I felt his hands fist my cloak, grasping me, pulling me closer to him, I felt the area surrounding my heart clench in a pain I never knew possible. His shoulders still shook and I could only cling to him as the water still beat down on us, the warmth slowly turning cold. His broken breaths fluttered across my neck.

"Me too."


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I'M SO SORRY!!!!! Life got the better of me and I also got something akin to writer's block for this story...as well as my others. :( This is utter crap in my opinion, a bit choppy too and I'm positing it for the sake of one of my readers asking for the next chapter. For that one person, thank you for giving the kick in the bum I needed! :D I hope to begin updating regularly. My apologies once again.

* * *

I was clinging to him like my life depended on it—perhaps it did. His hands were pressed firmly into my back, neither moved to turn off the water that was turning cold—how long had I been in here? I slowly pulled away from him, water trailing down both our faces and let my eyes lock with his.

"Perhaps, perhaps I can get, we can get changed and into warmer clothes?"

His eyes lit with a spark, warmth flooding through them as his cheeks tinged the lightest of pink. His lips curled upwards into a soft smile and he nodded. Un-twining from each other, my nudity sank in—to both of us. He turned his face away as we both climbed to our feet and I reached behind him to turn off the water. It occurred to neither of us that we were wizards, we wouldn't be without our wands, we could've simply magicked ourselves dry.

I wrapped a towel around my hips, tossing the other to him and walked out to our dorm. I could hear him shuffling behind me, his wet clothes falling to the floor as he undressed. I could feel his gaze on my back every now and then as more wet items sloshed to the floor. Feeling rather brazen all of a sudden I simply turned to find him slightly bent over, pushing his boxers down his legs.

His eyes widened and he fell forward, landing on his knees. I laughed. He flushed, full body flush, and sent a slight glare in my direction.

"Are you mental?"

I shrugged.

"It's not like I haven't seen anything before, we do share a room and a bathroom."

I dropped my towel, ignored his bugged eyes and walked over to my dresser, pulling out what I needed for the evening. I got dressed, still feeling his heated gaze every now and then, but also heard the sound of rustling clothes. I kept my back to him this time. What had come over me? I can't deny he has a nice physique, but so abruptly turning on him and then dropping my own towel? Father wouldn't find it fitting, but grandmother, she'd probably find it amusing.

"I, I'm dressed."

The tentativeness of his voice caused warmth to spread through me. How had the past few minutes belittled whatever it was that happened between us in the shower? It was so easy and comfortable at the same time. I slowly turned to face him, he was dressed in lose fitting jeans and a horribly worn sweater with a large A on the front. Oh yes, his grandmother makes one for everyone in his family for the holiday.

"Look, I, I've been an arse, I know it, I just, I wish you wouldn't find it so easy to forgive me so quickly. I don't deserve it, not with how I've treated you."

I was taken back, I hadn't expected that and by his facial expression, neither did he. I hated this, this dance we did. Neither one willing to take that initial step backwards as the other approached. Instead it was as if we stood nose to nose, eyes locked, neither willing to let the other take the lead. Pride was not only a brazen Gryffindor trait; it dissolved itself into all houses, even those in Hufflepuff.

He had apologized; I had too—but what for? My thoughts refused to settle to allow me to respond, but our gazes never faltered. I took five steps—that was all that separated us—towards him, invading his personal space as if I owned it. With each step I took, my heart quickened, his breaths hitched and as I stood in front of him, slowly leaning forward, I realized how ridiculous we had been.

Without further thought I pressed my lips to his, wrapping my arms around him, pulling him close to me. I moaned as he wrapped his arms around me, one of his hands racing up my back to bury his fingers in my hair.

"It's about bloody time!"

We jumped apart, I turned to our intruder and stared hard at Henderson. He simply stood in the doorway, a smirk on his lips.

"By all means, don't stop on my account. Merlin knows how long it took to get you two to this moment. Sorry if I interrupted, but for both your sakes, I suggest finding Miss Potter before she figures out how to break through the common room entrance."

I sighed before walking towards the door. Lily was the only woman who could stand between me and another man and she seemed to do a decent job at it. I walked down the hall and through the common room and waited for the door to appear before I stepped through that too.

"…swear on Merlin's grave if neither of you—what is your problem? You cause Portia to cry, cry Scorpius! She doesn't do that! Then you let word get to Al that you're the one crying, he runs off, and neither of you have the decency to explain _anything_ to me?"

I was shocked, too shocked to even think of something to say.

"Did it ever occur to you Lily, that perhaps we were otherwise engaged with each other to think of filling you in our whereabouts?"

She turned to face Albus who was leaning against the wall where the entrance usually formed, he looked a bit carefree. She stepped up to him and grabbed his collar before pulling him down to her level.

"You're a git, and a coward! Albus, I swear if you hurt him one more time his family will seem tame compared to what I would do to you. Understood?"

He smiled and nodded at her lethal threat. She rounded on me and I put my hands up in defense.

"And _you_, I…I..."

Then she threw herself at me and put her arms around me.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again! Don't shut me out like that! You have no idea how worried I was about you Scorp, you're like the brother I never had!"

"Hey!"

She smiled at me and I glanced behind her at Albus' pretend shocked face. He grinned over at us and pushed off the wall and came towards us. He put his hands on Lily's shoulders and pried her away from me.

"Go off and find some of your other friends, I, like you said, am a git and I need to make it up to him."

She scoffed.

"Al, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. I'm not naïve or an idiot."

"I know."

With that she smiled and went off down the hall. Albus turned to face me, took another step forward, effectively pinning me to the wall. He put his hands on either side of my head and roughly kissed me, his lips molding to my own as I put my hands on his hips. I remembered we both stated that we would take this as it came to us. As his tongue danced along my bottom lip, all thoughts ceased.


End file.
